Rosalina & Nat
by hollywood101
Summary: New Ch up
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Caught making out in the closet.

Rosalina come here ' said Nat with a smirk'

Nat takes Rosalina in a dark closet and he slowly kisses her but the kiss becomes more passionate then they both felt before.

they continue the kiss and when alex opens the closet he believes what he says but hes shocked..

'NAT!' said alex.

'mhhm' said nat

'Nat stop you two can't even be apart from eachother for more then 20 seconds.' said alex

'huh?' said nat

nat shuts the door in alex's face and continues kissing rosalina passionantly but

**see what happens in next chapter.!**


	2. Chapter 2

ch2 continue ch1

rosalina stops nat from kissing her for a moment

'NAT' said rosalina

'yah rosalina?' said nat

'do u want me to spend the night?.. we might have more fun' said rosalina with a smirk

'oh yahh rosalina mhhm' said nat

'where were we? said rosalina

as they continiue there 'make out session' they dont realize what time it is and that they have to go to a birthday party

rosalina pulls away and says 'nat its 8:30 we got to go to jessi's birhday party we're already 50 mins late what are we going to tell everyone?'

'we'll just tell everyone the truth' said nat as he kisses rosalina one last time before they leave there closet


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3 is here today yaaaay

"Rosalina, Nat, your 35 minutes late. where were you?' asked Jessi

"The truth is me and Nat were caught in a make out session and didnt realize the time' said rosalina

"Dang more like 5 hours of makeing out i saw u two at like 3 oclock and you closed the door in my face dont say you stopped then i heard you guys moaning i know you were using tongue dont deny it nat admit it you lover'' said Alex.

"Fine i closed the door in alex's face so we could continue making out privatly damn cant a guy make out you should try it its real nice' said nat


	4. Chapter 4

stick round for ch 4 lol

Rosalina and Nat leave the party quietly, and leave to "get a room'' to be in private

"Nat come here' rosalina says as she takes her top off

'oh damn those are sexy' said Nat

'aw your so sweet' said rosalina

Nat walks over to Rosalina and starts kissing her passionantly Rosalina slowly takes off Nats shirt as they continue to kiss passionantly but as soon as nat starts to take off rosalinas tank top someone knocks on the door and they hear it slowly open.

'shit' said nat

'hurry get your shirt on' said rosalina

they hurry up and sit on the bed and kiss with some passion

"alex why the hell are you always interupting us' said nat angerily

'everyonne just wondered where you went. u can stay here but i was just checking to see if your ok ill let you get back to your sex' said alex

'shut up alex i'm still a virgin' said nat

nat pushes alex through the door and locks the door

and he walks back to rosalina and shes crying

'why you crying rosalina'? asked nat sweetly

'are you ashamed to have sex with me? do you still love me, do you want to do it, because i do.' said rosalina

'of coarse i love you and yes of coarse i'd love to have sex with you rosalina, want to do it tonight?' asked nat

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

Nat slowly kisses Rosalina and she moans with pleasure, Nat slowly starts to take off Rosalinas tank top and as soon as it's off Rosalina is only in a bra and her sexy tight jeans. Rosalina slowly takes off Nats t-shirt and throws it, soon nat leads rosalina to the bed and they continue kissing but once again someone knocks on the door and there 'moment' is ruined

'uh uh get your shirt on' nat said quietly

"let me in i heard everything' said Matthew

"matthew?' said nat

'hehe uh he's my x who never got over me' said rosalina

'ignore him?' said nat

'yah he isnt strong so we'll be ok' said rosalina

they get back on the bed and nat unzips her pants but she slowly takes him away from her pants and they start making out but rosalina pulled away and shakes her head go ahead nat continued and unzips her pants but once again the door slowly opens only this time there so into kissing that they dont realize the 4 teens there age watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

ch6

'yo' said alex

nat slowly looks behind him and sees all his friends staring at him

nat tells rosalina to go to the restroom and he walks up to his friends

"nat when i said finish your sex i was just kidding but uh you two were really into it.. i guess we better let them continue' said alex


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Monday Night

Eventually Nat and Rosalina fall asleep together.

(Tuesday Morning Approximently 9am.)

Nat wakes up and finds rosalina next to him sleeping, he smiles and kisses her awake they are still topless but rosalina says

"nat we better get our change of clothes on'' said rosalina

'ok' said nat

but before rosalina gets dressed she takes out a pragnetcy test out of her purse.

'ohh no rosalina please dont take


	8. Chapter 8

'Rosalina please dont take the pragnentcy test what if your pragnet what will your father say?' asked nat

"if im pragnet we can run away together and have our own life' said rosalina

'but what about thomas alex and everyone wont they wonder were we went?' asked nat

'if im pragnet we'll get through this together and we'll always have eachother' said rosalina

'ya' said nat

Rosalina goes to the bathroom and pees on the pragnetcy stick thingy and waits 30 seconds and it comes out as

DUM DUM DUM

lol


	9. Chapter 9

It comes out as ..................... + positive

'Nat it's positive' said rosalina

'Oh rosalina im so sorry i should of been more careful' said nat

'No Nat isnt sex to show love? well we love eachother and im happy to have our first child at age 16' said rosalina

Nat goes over to rosalina and kisses her as they get caught in another make out session theres a knock at the door.

"NAT!" said alex

'Oh great how many times have you caught us' asked nat stupidly

'Jus wanted to say that coopers sick today so no practice but it seems like your day will be fine cause youll be making out with your dream girl' alex left as he said that

"ALEX SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!' said nat agerily

"alex i swear to god if you know anything bout me and rosalina and you dont tell me but you tell everyone i swear ill hurt you and kick your ass hard and long' said nat threatening

'Ok budd i dont know nothing i swear' said alex

'fine' said nat as he leaves

Rosalina comes down in her clothes and walks over to nat and she starts kissing him. but matthew walks up and says

=================dun dun dun=======================


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew says ' Rosalina how dare u kiss this pussy'

I'll kiss whoever in the fuck i feel like' said rosalina

'Aw how cute your standing up for the little kid' said Matthew

'Rosalina is mine and i am not little im taller then you and probably stronger then you' said nat

'Wanna bet' said Matthew

'bring it on' said Nat

Nat punches matthew very hard in the mouth and he falls down after one punch hes out

Rosalina kisses him thankfully

'go to hell bastard' said rosalina

Rosalina and Nat start to kiss and they are kissing Matthew gets up and punches nat in the stomach which causes nat to fall to the ground in pain

"NAT!"said rosalina

'Im ok babe' said nat

HE gets up and takes a rope wraps it around matthew and ties him to a chair

then takes rosalina and leads her to the 'closet'


	11. Chapter 11

chp 11

Closet romance once again

Nat' said rosalina

Yah' said nat

Are you sure your happy with me?' asked rosalina

Nat didn't answer which made rosalina think negative she moves backward aliitle but in less then 10 seconds she feels nats lips on hers but also feels his tongue god she hadn't felt his tongue in hours but it seemed like days but rosalina didnt care she loved nat and nat loved rosalina they knew it but unfortunantly they never seem to have 'alone time' like they use to before they started dating.'

That same Tuesday but at 6pm

Thomas's dogs birthday

Its been 3 hours since i saw nat or rosalina' said alex

ya me too' said thomas

i bet they are in that romance closet' said alex

'wanna go scare them' said thomas

'ya but how?' said alex

'put the fire alarm on and the door from the outside' said thomas

Thomas and Alex lock the door quietly and pull the fire alarm.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rosalina and nat pull away from eachother and grab the door the doors lock

thats strange said rosalina

'ya' said nat

HELP' rosalina and nat both yell

then they hear laughing and decide to not care and decide to say we love eachother we'll die together knowing it.

"wow' said alex

'wow' said thomas

"sorry you guys' said thomas

'thomas dog birthday party is in 20 mins and his parents arnt home so you two can get a room there' said alex laughing


	12. Chapter 12

approximently 6:32 pm

"Rosalina and Nat this is no ordinary dog birthday party its a 'sex party' said thomas

EVERYONE GET A ROOM' said alex

Rosalina and Nat look at eachother nervously


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalina and Nat had sex once again that night

Wednesday morning approximently at 10am

"So what do you wnt to do today?' asked Nat

"i dont know' said rosalina

"well we have the whole day, why dont we go to a movie and make out during it? asked nat

'suree sounds like fun' said rosalina


	14. Chapter 14

wednesday 1am

Nat and rosalina go to a movie nat pays for 2 xlarge popcorns with xtreme buttler and 1 xx large coke for him and rosalina to share unfortantly he took one straw so they had to litterally share there drink like a offfical couple which they were anyway so why would they hide it? they were in love everyone they knew knew it and everyone around them who saw them knew it because they flrited waay to much .

"its really ashame we wasted so much time hiding our love even though im a little older then you it shouldnt make us hide our love for eachother after all love comes in different ways and different ages some people have children at age 12 in other countries some people have childrean and have families by the ages of rosalina and nat in other countries this wouldnt be as wrong as it is in the states' said rosalina


	15. NOTE

wednesday round 1;30 pm (fyi i meant pm in last chapt sorry typo dont frame me its 11 oclock pm lol

anyway i got to take alittle break ok sorry everyone

r&r hottie 12345 forver

and the first reviewer

can u leve ur asl

age sex location

age gender location?

cus maybe we could hook up lloll


	16. Chapter 16

Thursday

Rosalina and Nat sleep together once again and wake up but when they wake up alex is looking at them very differently.

"Nat this is something non stop that you and Rosalina cant stop all you ever do is make out or kiss or have sex you need to either choose Rosalina or the Band.

"I Choose Rosalina cme on alex shes my girlfriend when you get olderr youll understand girls better. wait? dont you already have agirlfriend? man your 11 years old and got a girlfriendwelll why dont you kiss her, shell enjoy it just as much as rosalina does so go leave us to our kissing we never have more then 1 hour of non-disrupting so please alex just leave us alone

"YAH ALEX LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE" said Rosalina angrily

Alex leaves.

"Nat we need to talk, don't you remember i'm pragnet we need to talk about what we're going to do because I love you and i know you love me so we got to dedice what we are going to do because it's best for our baby if we decide early we need to talk about our future and the babys future.. Nat do you even want this baby?" said Rosalina

"Ohh Rosalina of coarse i wany this baby after all do you want our baby to be like most families and never know there dad?" said Nat

"thanks nat, now are we running away together cause i would like to so we could at least have some fun more often instead of always getting disrupt becus its annoyin as hell i would love to have sex with you without any disruptions so what do you say nat? wanna run away together?" said rosalina

**Find out what Nat says in next chap **

**im on the road while im typing yhis im going shopping but being in a stretch limo by yourself is no fun haha and i love havin internet on the road its soo boring **

**anyway r&r because im goin to watch a movie now so**

**ttyl**


	17. Chapter 17

FRIDAY

Rosalina calls nat on his cell phone at approximently 1:00 afternoon

"Hello" says Nat

"Hey Nat i'm packed and ready to go do you want to do it?' asked Rosalina

"Yes Rosalina we need to do this together so ill run away with you" said Nat

"Ok great where do we meet and when?" asked Rosalina

"That playground at 2?" asked Nat

"sure' said Rosalina

The Park at 2:00 afternooon

"Hey Rosalina" said Nat as he kisses her, once again they drop there bags and it turns into a make out session but dont realize that someone is watching them somone named Matthew

(Yes matthew comes back to the story)

"Nat you wont kick my ass this time because i got 3 other guys on my side so if i win i get rosalina" said Matthew

"Ew no Matthew i dont like you i love nat and its meant to be your uglier then shit" said Rosalina

"Too bad thats the deal i win i get you' said Matthew

Matthew goes over and kisses rosalina, rosalina pushes him away and kicks him in the nuts very hard and rosalina yells to nat "hurry while there helping him up we can get away to my car" said Rosalina

"alright" said Nat

_Nat and Rosalina get into the car and drive to a hotel, rosalina and nat get out of the car and go to the hotel and check in they asked for a i.d and luckily rosalina is alittle older they get one room with 1 king bed and one twin bed.(fancy hotel) they go to there room, soon its 8at night and rosalina asks nat_

_"_Nat do you want to do it again'? asked Rosalina

"Ya but is it safe if your pragnet"? asked Nat

"Im not pragnet yet, but i do want to try again' said Rosalina

"okay" said Nat

_Nat and Rosalina get on the bed start kissing and once again disrupted by a knock on the door._

_ROOM SERVICE, DO YOU NEED IT'_

_Nat goes up to the door and says_

"No thanks" said Nat

"Okay NO problem' said the doorman

_Nat locks the door and walks up to rosalina and they start kissing after about 20 minutes nat asks rosalaina if he could take her shirt off, she nods yes and he slips her shirt off he then he starts kissing her nat pulls away and rosalina takes off his shirt but then rosalina says_

"Nat I want more of you" said Rosalina witha wild smirk


	18. Chapter 18

friday night

"i want more of you" said Rosalina

"mhmm wich part" said Nat

"Your underwear need to be off to fuck me" said Rosalina

"yummy' said nat

"are you sure' said nat

'ya nat i want you so bad' said rosalina

_rosalina and nat kiss and suddenly nat takes off rosalinas bra, rosalina slips off nats underwear soon they start making out and nat pushes rosalina on top of him but suddenly someone knocks on the door, someone with a fimilar voice, it was_


	19. Chapter 19

it was alex

'shh' said nat

'but i want more' said rosalina quietly

'alex please leave me and rosalina arnt doing nothing we just needed to be away so we could talk about something' said nat

'ok, later nat' said alex

you could hear alex footsteps leave the door

_n_at walks back _to rosalina she gently pushes him back on the bed and they soon fall asleep right next to eachother very close to eachother_

Saturday

_Nat wakes up to feel someone kissing him it was rosalina she pulls away and pulls nat up, "i might be pragnet theres a 58% chance i am, so BUT if im not we can have more alone time, even if im pragnet we could still have fun' said rosalina_


	20. Chapter 20

hey everyone this is not a comment that im not continuing the story.. actually i am but i need your help because im stumped so plz help

after all being rich and sexy is hard sometimes,,, lol

so ny ideas plz all ideas r welcme


	21. help

hey everyone this is not a comment that im not continuing the story.. actually i am but i need your help because im stumped so plz help

after all being rich and sexy is hard sometimes,,, lol

so ny ideas plz all ideas r welcme


	22. Chapter 22

sunday

"dont worry nat, im not pragnet just yet' said rosalina

_Nat pushes rosalina up against the wall and kisses her passionantly as they continuing making out they fall on the ground nat on the bottoom rosalina on top they are still kissing as they continue the phone rings and they dont stop they continue making out untill they hear the message on the answering machine_

**ROSALINA & NAT YOU TWO HAVE TO COME BACK UNLESS YOU GUYS ARE TOO BUSY MAKING OUT AND HAVING SEX OUR BAND IS HISTORY UNLESS YOU WANT TO NOT BE FAMOUS ANYMORE I SUGGEST YOU COME HOME**


	23. Chapter 23

f.y.i there dad isnt in my story lol

ch 23

'its over alex i rather make out with rosalina' said nat

**plz help me w/ this story any ideas?**


	24. Important HELP I NEED HELP

HELP!!

Please everyone I need ideas of what to write next I WILL CONTINUE the story but i need help plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

plz

its hard being rich ! =)

PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
